The background art of a support post that replaced the previous art of support column, offer the same common square shaped appearance no matter how different the design of the building, porch canopy or roof it support.
My invention the Column Shaped Jacket being made in different shapes and decorative designs, give the home-owner or buildings a choice of changing the common square shape appearance of the support post and add support strength when the invention is attached thereto.